1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a processing device for applying back tension to an ink ribbon, which is fed from an ink cartridge, via a feed core.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a processing device provided with a ribbon cartridge having an ink ribbon wound around a feed core and a winding core for winding the ink ribbon housed in a case, a processing device main body (a printer device) to which the ribbon cartridge is detachably attached, and a device-side brake mechanism provided to the processing device main body, and for applying back tension to the ink ribbon fed therefrom via the feed core (see JP-A-2009-006666).
One end portion of the feed core of the processing device is provided with an engaging section formed to have a corrugated shape. On the other hand, the device-side brake mechanism is provided with an engaging member (an engaging projection) engaging with the engaging section of the feed core when mounting the ribbon cartridge on the processing device main body, and a torque limiter for applying the back tension to the ink ribbon.
In the conventional processing device, in the case in which the corrugation position of the engaging section of the feed core does not coincide with the position of the engaging projection of the device-side brake mechanism, and collides therewith, the feed core on which no braking force is acted is rotated to thereby make the engaging projection enter the recess of the engaging section, and couple therewith.
However, in the case in which the feed core rotates in the feeding direction, there is a problem that a slack is caused in the ink ribbon fed to the wind-up core side to thereby make the normal feeding operation of the ink ribbon unachievable.
On the other hand, it is unachievable for the device-side brake mechanism to prevent the slack in the ink ribbon when carrying the ribbon cartridge alone. Since the torque limiter of the device-side brake mechanism is required to have the performance of preventing the braking force from varying (deteriorating) with time, there is a tendency of raising the cost.